Over the years, a variety of systems have been developed for accommodating conventional jewelry in an organized and/or displayed manner. For example, rather than leave necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings strewn about a bedside table, jewelry boxes are commonly utilized for organized storage of such pieces. Jewelry boxes, display cases and the like are often configured in a manner that also provides a degree of presentation. For example, upon opening of a conventional jewelry box, a stair step presentation of different pieces may be apparent along with a mirror and other features that enhance overall display. These same features not only enhance the display of the pieces but may additionally enhance user interaction therewith. Along these lines, the noted mirror, and organized placement of different types of pieces, earrings in one location, rings in another, further aid in user interaction.
With the benefits of jewelry organization in mind, systems beyond standard jewelry boxes have also been developed. For example, depending on a user's jewelry-related priorities, hanging bags with transparent pockets, may be utilized. Thus, similar to a conventional hanging shoe storage organizer, different jewelry pieces, sunglasses, etc., may be organized in individual pockets of a hanging bag adjacent other apparel in a closet. Alternatively, more elaborate mounted jewelry cabinets may even be utilized that allow the user to open a door and simultaneously view jewelry and the user's self in a mirror when putting together a ‘look’ for the day. Indeed, where a maximum of open display is sought, stand-alone earring trees may even be utilized which provide an appearance similar to miniature Christmas bulbs on a bonsai tree.
In recent years the conventional concept of jewelry has evolved from the noted rings, earrings, necklaces and such into functional wearable communication devices. Fore example, Bluetooth earpieces, headsets and other ‘wearables’ that combine the aesthetics of jewelry with powered wireless or computing functional capacity. Indeed, an emergence in jewelry-like design and focus is particularly noticeable in the case of Bluetooth earpieces. Along these lines, a stylized fashion-oriented focus is seen in certain earpiece models available from various distributors. Even ‘bedazzling’ of earpieces is beginning to emerge.
Such fashionable, jewelry-like focus has also extended to other wearables, such as products which combine the concept of a necklace with that of a Bluetooth headset. Additionally, a host of different unitary bifocal/video eyewear and stereo earwear devices have been developed which include fashion-focused design. Ultimately, whatever types of wearables are selected, many of the same aesthetic considerations are accounted for by the user that are considered when selecting more conventional jewelry.
Unfortunately, unlike more conventional jewelry, organization, storage and presentation systems are largely lacking for emerging wearable devices. This may be due in part to the newer morphologies of such devices. However, it is also due to the fact that, unlike conventional jewelry, wearable electronic devices are powered. Thus, when not in use, these devices are generally plugged into a dedicated recharging power source. So, for example, while it may be possible to place a wearable in a jewelry box for sake of organization, such would sacrifice the overnight recharging thereof.
This problem may be particularly noticeable in the case of Bluetooth earpieces. These devices are smaller and potentially more numerous than other wearables in any given accessory collection. Yet, at the same time, each separate earpiece is generally afforded its own dedicated recharger. So, for example, as a user seeks to expand the earpiece collection, perhaps for sake of fashion, a jumbled mess of wires begins to grow at the bedside table, next to the jewelry box or elsewhere. Thus, in comparison to conventional jewelry, there's not only a lack of available organization, but at the same time an inherently greater amount of disorganization at the outset, due to the recharging nature of such wearable devices.
As a practical matter, this problem places the user in the position of sacrificing organization for the sake of ensuring adequate recharge of each and every wearable device following each and every wear. As indicated, this sacrifice is particularly notable in the case of Bluetooth earpieces. In fact, the resulting inherent level of disorganization may actually serve as an impediment to the user expanding such collection, thereby further sacrificing fashion in addition to organization.